Daddy's Little Girl
by rnl1993
Summary: Dean had a long term relationship with a girl & they had a daughter when she was little her mother left them,Dean moved to live closer to his family, he thought life was good, but his past caught up with him & he struggles to watch his daughter grow up.
1. Prologue

**

* * *

****Daddy's Little Girl**

**Author:** rnl1993

**Summary: **Dean had a long term relationship with a girl and they had a daughter when she was little and her mother up and left them, Dean moved to live closer to his family and thought things where going good until his past decided to catch up with him and the struggles of being a single parent of a little girl and watching her grow up.

**Important Info** John Winchester is still alive they all defeated the infamous yellow-eyed- demon and all went their own separate ways but where still close. John lives in Massachusetts as does Sam. Dean had decided to move to California to give that whole college thing a try and had graduated from it, that's how he met Brooke.

Dean Winchester stood leaning against the doorframe of his daughters bedroom in their small two bedroom apartment he still remembered the day he had to become a single parent very clearly. She had light brown hair a mixture of his sandy hair color and her mother's dark brown. She had her mother's eyes though those piercing blue eyes that Dean had fallen in love with and was sure many guys would do the same when they met his daughter as she got older. Boy was he not looking forward to that.

_**676767676767 Flashback 2 years Ago 676767676767**_

Dean had decided to go back to his small house he shared with his long term girlfriend Brooke Falon in California. Who was also the mother of his pride and joy, his 3 year old daughter, Alexis Samantha Winchester.

When he had entered the small house he heard his daughter crying quiet loudly. "Brooke where are you?" he yelled out as he made his way to the back room and saw his small daughter standing up and leaning against the side of the crib with her arms out.

When he saw her like that he rushed towards her and picked her up. "Hey honey what's wrong huh? Let's go find mommy ok??" he said and held her close to him soothing her and rubbing her back. He walked out of the room and back towards the kitchen he looked around and saw a note on the kitchen counter.

'_Dear Dean,_

_I am truly sorry but I can't handle the responsibility nor did I ever want to of having a child, I believe I have put my career on hold for long enough and it's time for me to move on and start my career as a fashion designer in Paris where I was offered a job. I am sorry. I did love you Dean I really did._

_-Brooke'_

He read the letter and let it fall back onto the counter and he looked down and saw a big manila envelop. He opened it and found custody papers. Brooke had signed them giving all legal rights of Alexis over to him.

Dean was in shock he sighed and ran a hand threw his hair and then walked into his bedroom and saw all of her clothes were gone. She had really left him, not only him but their daughter. Alexis started to fuss. "It's going to be ok sweetie I promise." He whispered.

_**6767676767676767 End of flashback 676767676767676767**_

Dean remembered how he had packed up all of his belongings as well as Alexis' into his beloved Impala. He had sold the house and driven all the way to Boston where Sam was living at with Sarah. They had gotten married after they defeated the big yellow-eyed- demon.

He had showed up on Sam's front door steps with his daughter and explained what had happened. Sam and Sarah had welcomed him with open arms. Later Dean had bought the apartment for him and Alexis and got a job working at the local car garage.

It had been two years since then but Dean was still amazed at how far he had come from then. He was a successful single parent and enjoyed his life. He had his family a small group of close friends, him, his brother and father still went on the occasional hunt and their friend Bobby Singer came and visited them every so often. His life was good, or so he thought.

**_

* * *

Author's Note - So what do you guys think? Good Bad? What?

* * *

_**


	2. Pancakes and Off to see Uncle Sammy

_**Author's Note- I am so glad everyone liked this story. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter Two – Pancakes! and Off to see Uncle Sammy!!**

Dean had gone into the kitchen and started the pot of coffee he was sitting down in the living room in his favorite chair reading his favorite section of the newspaper, the comics. He suddenly heard something behind him and he stopped momentarily from turning the page then he continued when all of a sudden something poked him in the left side of his neck. He turned towards it and then received a kiss on the cheek on the right side.

"Boo!" a small girl appearing right next to him yelled while smiling her blue eyes sparkling,"Hi daddy!"

Dean laughed and picked her up and sat her down on his lap, "Hey princess, what do you want to do today??" he asked her.

She tapped her chin with her pointer finger pretending to thing, "I wanna go to Uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah's house. Aunt Sarah said she had a surprise for me!!" Alexis stated with a grin on her face.

"Alright we will go over there later, now what to want for breakfast?" He asked setting her down back on the floor and headed into the kitchen.

"Pancakes!! Duh!" she said walking in behind him. Dean playfully scoffed at her, "Oh well of course." He said sarcastically. "Now go get dressed while I make your pancakes ok?" Dean said.

"Ok." Alex said.

"You want circles or funny shapes?" Dean asked his daughter.

"Funny shapes." Alex said and ran off down the hall to her room leaving Dean in the kitchen smiling to himself while cooking, he'd become a decent cook since he had Alex and luckily she still said funny shapes because that was all he could make.

"Alex you're breakfast is ready." Dean said loudly after a little while and he headed down the hall towards his daughter room after she didn't go running towards the kitchen. He found her sitting on the bed attempting to tie her shoes.

"You need help?" Dean asked and started towards his daughter.

"No! I can do it myself." Alex replied stubbornly, just like Dean would say. Dean just stood there as she attempted again. "Alright fine dad could you please tie my evil shoes?" Alex said in defeat and pouted.

"Sure thing kiddo." Dean responded and tied her shoes. "Now go and eat up." He said and she ran off towards the kitchen.

Dean shook his head as he walked out of his daughters room behind her and he went to his room to put his shoes on and when he entered the kitchen he saw her sitting at the table using whip cream to make a smiley face on her pancakes. She had a mischievous grin on her face as she did it.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked walking up to her and sitting across from her. Alexis looked up and hid the bottle of whip cream under the table.

"Nothing!" she said.

"Hm… sure." He said as he was about to began eating his own plate of pancakes.

"Wait!" Alexis said to her father.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Come on daddy just close your eyes!" Alexis told him with a wide grin. Dean shook his head with a smile and did as she said.

He heard her chair scrape against the hardwood floor and heard her walking towards him then he heard what sounded like the squirting of the can of whip cream and then the chair scraping again.

"Open!" Alexis said happily. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at his own plate of pancakes which was now covered in whip cream saying, _'#1 Daddy' _Dean grinned a large grin at the plate then at his daughter. "You like it?" Alex is asked him with wide doe eyes.

"I love it kiddo thank you." Dean said and leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

They both finished eating happily and then finished getting ready. Lucky for Dean Alexis decided to keep her hair down instead of Dean yet again attempting to put her long hair in a braid, a painful ordeal for both of them.

"Come on daddy I want my surprise!!" Alexis said as she pulled on her coat waiting at the front door of their apartment.

"Alright jeez kid I'm coming I was cleaning up the dishes." Dean said putting on his own jacket, grabbing his car keys. He took Alexis's hand as they exited the apartment and headed down the stairs to outside of the building and towards the parking gargage where the impala was.

"Daddy when I'm older can I have your car?" Ales is asked as Dean buckled her in, in the back seat.

"Uh… we'll see kiddo maybe." Dean said as he got into the driver's seat and back out of their parking space and headed out of the parking garage and towards his younger brothers house.

"Off to Sammy's" Dean said.

"To Uncle Sammy's!!" Alexis yelled excitedly and Dean laughed as they drove."We're off to uncle Sammy's the coolest uncle of all!! Because because because because that's just what uncle Sammy does!!" Alexis sang to her father who was laughing at her because of how cute she was and because she was making no sense. Dean loved his life he had now and wouldn't change it for anything.


	3. Uncle Spammy Aunty Sarah and Edumacation

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note – Sorry for the lack of update on any of my stories but I had lost my muse, and when I got it back I didn't have the effort to type them up. But I am back for this story so I hope you all enjoy it!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three- Uncle Spammy, Aunty Sarah, and Edumacation

As soon as Dean had parked the impala in front of a light blue two-story house with white trimmings and a grassy green front yard that belonged to his younger brother and his wife, Alexis was trying to take off her seatbelt. "Come on,open up you stupid thingy!!" she mumbled as she looked at her dad. "HELP!" she whined and Dean smiled and got out of the car and opened the back door of the car and undid her seatbelt of her toddler seat. Now if you had told Dean Winchester 6 years ago that he would have a daughter and would have the thought to still have his now 5 year old in a safety chair for her safety he would have laughter and checked to see if you were possessed.

"Alright there you go." Dean said as he undid the buckle. Alexis scrambled out of the car pushing past her father who was still blocking the exit of the door and ran up the front steps of the porch and rang the doorbell twice bouncing from one leg to the another waiting for it to open.

Dean reached the top of the porch just as the door opened. "Hi Uncle Sammy! Bye Uncle Sammy." Alexis said quickly rushing past her uncle and into the house looking for Sarah, leaving the two Winchester brothers at the front door.

"Nice to see you to, Alex." Sam said with a smile as he saw the small spitfire that was his niece rush past him and begin calling for his wife. Sam then looked at his brother still smiling and stepped out to hug his brother quickly in a manly hug.

"Hey Dean."

"What's up Sammy?" Dean said as they quickly let go and headed into the house. After having Alexis, Dean finally started to become more lineate of his and Sam so-called 'Chick flick moments'.

"Nothing much, all I know is we have the day to ourselves. Sarah's taking Alex out for some _'quality girl bonding time' _as she called it." Sam said with a light laugh as he and Dean headed into the living room where they found Alexis and Sarah.

"Sooo…. How've you been Aunty Sarah?" Alexis asked and you could tell how she was fidgeting that she just wanted to get her present already.

"I've been fine Alexis what about you?" Sarah said with a big smile on her face as she could see the small child trying to be polite before asking for her present. She obviously hadn't gotten it from Dean, and Sarah had never known her mother Brooke so she always assumed it was from the year that Alexis and Dean had spent living with them when the first moved to Massachusetts.

"Good. Wanna know how I will be even better?" Alexis asked looking at her aunt cheekily.

"How?" Sarah asked with a small smirk on her face. Both Winchesters sat down, Dean on the armchair and Sam next to his wife on the couch.

"By giving or telling me what my surprise is already and ending the painful torture I'm….enduring…" She said and finished the last part with uncertainty and looked at her uncle. "I use that right Uncle Sammy?" she asked.

Sam smiled proudly he had taken to giving Alexis books and helping her with educational things already. "Yup you sure did."

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "Great Sam, she hasn't even started kindergarten and you are already making her sound like you." He said jokingly.

"Speaking of school that is where your prize comes in." Sarah said excited.

Alexis smiled turned into a slight frown. "Wait my surprise is school?... Aunty Sarah that's nice but I have to go to it anyway so it's not really a prize." Alexis said and Dean laughed at the look his daughter now had on her face.

"No silly. I haven't gotten your gift yet..." she said and continued before Alexis could reply. "We are going to go shopping together to get you some really pretty clothes for when school starts in a few days." Sarah said with a big smile on her face. She did want kids at one point but felt she wasn't ready for them yet and neither was Sam so they had Alexis as their trial run in a way although they wouldn't tell Alexis or Dean that although Dean already did know and Alexis seemed to enjoy spending time with them.

Alexis grinned again. "That's so cool!! Can we go now?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure thing let me get my purse." Sarah said and went into the kitchen and grabbed her coat and purse. "Alright let's go." Sarah said as she took Alexis's hand.

"Ok, one second." She said and let go of her aunt's hand and rushed over to Dean and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you daddy see you later." She said with a smile. "Love you to kid." Dean said, in the past he had use to be embarrassed by showing affection to his daughter in front of others but was use to it now.

"Oh you to uncle Spammy!" Alexis aid and hugged her uncle.

"Right back at you kid and did you just call me uncle SPAMMY?'" Sam asked with an amused look on his face.

Alexis looked and her uncle and nodded with a smile. "Daddy said he use to call you that when you were little and that I should to because you liked it so much." Alexis said brightly and Dean snickered behind his hand while Sam smiled at his niece and then glared at Dean.

"Oh that's nice. Well you to better get going soon." Sam said.

"We will!" Alexis said and then looked at her aunt. "What's wrong with the clothes I have now? Not that I don't want to go shopping I do. I was just wandering." she asked with her head turned slightly.

All three adults turned and looked at the 5 years old attire. She had her hair down and it was slightly flyaway and a bit on the frizzy side but otherwise straight, a small pair of black and white converse, blue denim jeans and an old small shirt but was still slightly big on her that use to belong to Dean when he was kid that said,_ 'AC/DC Back in Black'._

Sarah looked at Dean with an accusing eye as if saying_ 'What the hell have you been doing to this child!'_

Dean would admit he wasn't the best at picking out clothes for his daughter and frankly that she dressed like a boy. It's not that he hadn't tried to get her to wear girlie clothes; the clothes she wore were just easier for the both of them.

He'd end up finding some of his shirts missing and realize Alexis had taken them and she usually wore them to sleep in and occasionally out to where ever they went. It was kind of a game for them. Alexis would think she was being sneaky by taking them when Dean wouldn't notice but he did and he'd usually put all the smaller shirts in a certain drawer which she'd take them from and he'd be able to tell when she'd wore them all not only because the drawer would be empty but she'd ask to help him with the laundry and she'd try to hide them from him. Some times he'd purposely go and buy some just to put in that drawer.

It was something that small and to others it'd seem insignificant but to them it was a tradition, something they shared together.

"Oh nothing sweetie I just want to get you some… newer clothes is all and we can even get your school suppiles to if you want." Sarah said, only faltering slightly as to what to the reason for the new clothes was.

"Awesome!!" Alexis said and smiled. "I can't wait to start school! Uncle Sammy makes it sound so fun. That's where I will learn and get me an edumacation!!" Alexis said.

"Edumacation?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow as she waved and they headed towards the door.

"Yup edumactaion it's what daddy said Uncle Sammy has, he has a great big edumatcation!" Alexis said as they left the house.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note- Ok well school ends on the 23_**rd**__** so I will be able to update more I am already planning ahead for this story I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please R & R!!**_

**_I hope you all enjoy this story and find it believeable because i have to make it all up considering i grew up without a father or a father figure so i hope it seems real to everyone!_**

_**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**_

* * *


	4. Shopping Time Part 1

* * *

**Author's Note-** Hope you all like this chapter and again sorry for such a long wait.

**Chapter Four - Shopping Time Part 1**

Sarah and Alexis arrived at the mall about 20 minutes after leaving Sam and Sarah's house.

"Sarah we are we gonna go first? This place is so big!" Alexis said still looking around. It'd been a while since she'd been to the mall.

"Well that's up to you. Where do you want to go first?" Sarah asked as she held onto Alexis's hand.

"I don't know there so much to choose from." Alexis answered

"Alright why don't we walk around and if you see anything you like we'll check it out, that sound good?" Sarah asked.

"Yup." Alexis said as they continued walking around.

"Oh look puppies!!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly and pointed towards the pet shop where small labs were in the display. "Can we go in there? Please aunt Sarah pretty please!"

Sarah smiled at her niece. "Sure sweetie we can go in there."

"Yes!" Alex said and let go of her aunt's hand and rushed towards the store and stopped to look at the animals in the front.

"Alex wait up!" Sarah said following her. "Don't run off like that. It's dangerous." Sarah said. Not only talking about regular stranger danger but she also knew about the supernatural dangers.

Sam had resisted at first but had eventually explained everything to her about him and his family, hunting and what really existed and what didn't.

"Sorry." Was all Alex said as she continued going from one glass window in the shop to the next looking at all the animals. "Aunt Sarah can I get one? Please!" Alex said turning around and using her puppy dog eyes.

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "Sorry hun. That's not going to work this time. Having a pet is a big responsibility. Maybe when you're older. Besides it'd have to be up to your dad not me." Sarah explained.

Alexis sighed and pouted for a moment then got over it. "Fine then." She said and looked at the small kitten in the cage. "I'll be back for you ok buddy. You can count on it." Alexis said to the animal and then turned to her aunt. "We can go now if you want." She said.

"Ok let's go." Sarah said and Alex took her aunt's hand and they exited the pet shop while Alex threw one last look at the small orange and white kitten.

Once they got out of the pet shop the continued to window shop. "I don't wanna go in there." Alexis said and pointed to one store.

"Which one?" Sarah asked.

"That one!" Alexis stated and pointed to the store and Sarah had to laugh and thought that maybe it was almost too late for her niece.

"What's wrong with that store honey it looks pretty nice to me." Sarah said and started towards it with a slightly slower Alexis.

"I can't even say its name and it looks weird." Alex said as they entered the store.

"It's called Hollister." Sarah said and looked around for a moment.

"Ok we came in and saw it now let's go!" Alexis said and started pulling on her aunt's arm.

"What's the rush?" Sarah asked although she had to admit she was highly amused by Alexis' reluctance.

"It's weird and creepy. I just don't like it."

"How's it creepy?" Sarah asked and Alex stopped trying to get her aunt to move.

Alexis looked around for a moment then pointed at the maniquins. "Look that's weird and creepy, A statue with no head." She said and knew she wasn't going to get out of the store anytime soon. She might be young but she knew that much.

"You've seen those before all clothing stores have them. Nice try though. Now come on let's have a look around" Sarah said and she walked around. "Oh look this is cute and so it that. Plus it's pink!" She said over enthusiastically.

Alexis just raised her eyebrow at her aunt and crossed her arms. "I don't like pink, it's yucky!" she stated.

Sarah shook her head and could tell they weren't going to get anywhere at this rate. "Alright come on let's go. Also pink is not yucky. It's a very pretty color and I think it'd look nice with your hair color." Sarah said and she led her niece out of the store.

Alexis had a smile on her face as the exited the store. "Ok pink isn't yucky. Happy?" she said and looked around. "I wanna pick the store since you picked that place." She said and they continued to walk. Alex heard music and looked around and her eyes brightened and she pointed out another store. "There! I wanna go in there! It has the shirts daddy wears!" she said and started dragging her aunt towards it.

It was now Sarah's turn to feel uneasy. "You sure sweetie. It looks kind of… Oh I don't know creepy?" she attempted.

"Creepy? Try cool!" Alexis said. "Come on let's go to Hot…" Alexis started and then studied the words on the entrance of the store for a moment. "To.. Hot…Top… what's it say?" she asked giving up.

"It says Hot Topic, and are you sure?" Sarah asked and Alex just nodded her head eagerly and they entered the store and immediately heard loud music.

"Awesome!" Alexis said and looked around the store with a still uneasy Sarah.

"Oh Aunt Sarah look at this can I get it please?" Alex asked as she held up a far to large Metallica t-shirt.

"Do you really have to get that one?" Sarah asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"No.." Alex said and looked around some more and after a few minutes she held out another one. "This one! Can I get it pretty please!!" Alexis said.

Sarah looked at the shirt and sighed. It was much better than the last one which had, had skulls and blood on it. This one on the other hand had. The words 'Pink Floyd' on it in pink and above that a neon interpretation of the classic album cover from Pink Floyd's _Dark Side of the Moon_ with pink metallic accents.

"Sure I guess… only if you are willing to try everything I give you to try on." Sarah said. If she had to buy a shirt like that then she was going to at least get something out of it as well.

Alexis just nodded. "Alright deal." She put her hand out in front of her and her aunt shook it.

"Now let's just get it in a smaller size so it doesn't look like you're wearing a tent." Sarah said.

After finding the smallest size in the t-shirt and paying for it they exited the store with a smiling Alex who held her shopping bag and an optimistic Sarah.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note –

Alright so what do you guys think? Again sorry for taking so long. I was busy all summer long and family things have been happening but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know!

**-Rebecca**

* * *


	5. Shopping Time Part 2

**Author's Note**- So sorry for taking such a long time but here is the next chapter hope ya like it. It's not much but it's something.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – Shopping Time Part 2

Alexis groaned. "Do I have to?" Alexis asked for the 3rd time, she was standing inside the dressing room wearing the outfit her aunt had picked for her she was looking at it in distaste.

Sarah sighed as she sat on a chair outside the dressing room. "Alex either you come out here or I'm going in there." She said to her niece. She heard Alexis grumble something and then opened the dressing room door and stepped out of the stall and stood before her aunt. "Oh honey that looks so nice on you!" she said to her niece.

Alexis looked at her aunt with a raised eyebrow and kept herself from asking if her aunt was crazy she was wearing a bright pink t-shirt that had red hearts on it.

Sarah saw her nieces look on her face and knew she would never wear. Sarah thought for a moment and came up with an idea. "Here try this." She said after browsing around for a moment. She handed Alexis a blue denim skirt along with a black t-shirt that had a big red heart in the middle of it and then a pair of capree pants and a pink shirt that had a small little vest attached to it and it had a black tie drawn on the front of it.

Alexis looked at the outfits skeptically for a moment before smiling at her aunt. "Awesome!!" she said and eagerly went to try on the new outfits.

After another half hour of many compromises and trying on clothes the girls headed towards the food court and both got some ice cream. "I had fun thanks aunt Sarah!" she said to her aunt with a smile as she eat her vanilla ice cream that had strawberries on it.

"I had fun to honey I'm glad you liked it. Now you still up to going to Wal-Mart to get your school supplies?" she asked her niece as the finished eating.

"Yup let's go we are on a roll." She said to her aunt as they stood up from the food court threw away there trash and exited the mall.

"Alright let's go." Sarah said as she buckled in Alexis in the back seat the pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed towards Wal-Mart.

Sarah grabbed a cart as the entered Wal-Mart and headed towards the back to school supplies area. "Alright I got your list of things you'll need." Sarah said pulling it out of her purse. "What kind of backpack to you want?" she asked Alexis.

Alexis was already looking at all the backpacks that had various Disney characters on them among other things. "This one." She said holding up a black back pack that had pink, purple, and red hearts scattered around on it. Sarah sighed but she figured it was am improvement to what Alex would have usually picked. "Alright put it in." she said to Alex and she set the backpack in the cart she then grabbed the items that Sarah started to list, of course picking her choice of color for certain items. After about half an hour they where finished, they checked out and where headed back to Sam and Sarah's house.


End file.
